


Schematics and Tectonic Shifts

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mind melting sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Beth reads about something she wants to try and can't make it work. Until Rio figures it out.





	Schematics and Tectonic Shifts

It's Friday. The thought alone is enough to make little bubbles of gleeful anticipation float through the fierce redhead and her dark lover... released on a giggle as she concedes with a shake of her head that her boyfriend might not approve of being referred to like they're in a cheesy bodice-ripping romance novel.

Honestly, things have gone amazingly well since they kissed and made up. The girls go back to work without _too_ much friction, Beth kicks Deansy's lying ass to the curb and serves him with papers, and the kids adore the time they get to spend with Mommy's new friend. He introduces her to his family (who love her, naturally) and handles his business while making time for her. His boys are addicted to her muffins and coffee. They just finished a Netflix series and have crazy debates about random stuff while cooking together or dancing in the kitchen or helping the kids with their homework. They snuggle on the nights he sleeps over, and he can keep Beth amazingly quiet while driving her out of her mind with need.

It's disgustingly domestic and every day they spend with each other is a good one in one way or another. But Fridays are the best.

Fridays (unless bumped by necessity to the nearest available time) are when they try out new positions and decide if they work or not. Stuff in movies to test Hollywood physics, descriptions in books or articles, something they just think might be cool - all comers welcome. Those that work are added to what Rio jokingly calls 'The Agenda' (the better to make Beth blush at inopportune moments) and get rotated in among the tried and true standbys that serve them with toe-curling efficacy in the bedroom. Or living room. Or shower. Or backseat. Or countertop.

Dean's 3 day weekend with the kids coincides with this Friday, and the surrounding neighbors are all going away for a few days. The smiles don't leave Beth or Rio's faces from Thursday afternoon on.

Rio's taking care of a little hiccup at work, so Beth keeps herself occupied til he's home that night. The kids are bundled off after breakfast, Beth cleans til her lunch date with the girls, then pampers and polishes herself with a massage, salt scrub and facial. She touches up her makeup, slips into a lingerie set and pulls on the teal wrap dress Rio's so fond of, leaving her feeling as beautiful as Rio always makes her... and a little dangerous. Dinner's on the table just as he gets back, and the look in his eyes as he leans against the door a moment watching her hits like a heat-seeking missile of lustful appreciation.

They _somehow_ make it through the food and cursory cleanup without just diving to the nearest load-bearing surface, and Rio finally  _finally_ leads her upstairs.

He kisses her breathless and undresses her slowly, unwrapping her like a present and laying her out like a jewel on velvet. Making quick work of his own clothes, he slides in alongside her and waits patiently, contenting himself to run lazy fingers, eyes, lips over her miles of soft creamy skin. It is her turn to pick, after all. "So what'd you have in mind?"

She just smiles, pulls him in for a kiss, guides him over her and tries wordlessly directing him into position. Which usually works, though they often end up talking through new positions and where this or that goes and "okay how am I supposed to _move_ in this position?" on one cringe-inducing occasion. (But that was a Hollywood attempt, and those were frequently hit or miss.)

But this? Nothing's happening... and she's not totally sure how things **_could_**. The description, found in a story Beth had read a few months prior, hadn't made sense to her initially and the more she tries the less she can figure how anyone can do anything this way. Rio's letting her maneuver them around in puzzled silence, but the too quiet room and his gentle touches wherever his hands land are getting to her... and not in a good way. Tears prickle behind her eyes without warning, and Rio climbs off her and pulls her onto his chest, running soothing hands up and down her spine and making those little soft shushes into her hair.

"C'mon, Red. Talk to me."

"It's not... working." Her voice has a petulant air of defeat that he finds incredibly endearing. She really is too cute for words sometimes, but he can't stand to see her cry.

"Yeah. Kinda figured. So..." He sets his forehead against hers and lets himself fall into those deep still pools she calls eyes. " _Talk_ to me."

Eventually she describes what she was going for, wondering aloud how it could work outside the realm of fiction, when Rio's erotic genius takes over and solves the problem handily. Her leg was on the wrong side. A simple 0 - 180 correction and all of a sudden _everything_ lines up perfectly and Rio slides in and holds on and the switch is fucking **flipped**.

Her body is electrified. Muscles she hasn't used in ages are bunching and flexing, his fingers are running up and down her leg like some deviant musician sending sparks to chase after sensation, and the angle  ** _inside?!_**  Christ it's exquisite, indescribable, filling and stretching and sliding and the rotation lighting the fuse on nerve endings she didn't know she had. Her breath hitches and clutches like machine gun bursts, heart skipping and speeding at the flood of neurochemicals, body twisting and shuddering. Rio's sweat hits her like gentle rain as he moves over her, equally stunned by the reactive wave he must be experiencing... or maybe just the sight of Beth coming completely fucking unglued beneath him.

Somewhere in her disconnected mind is a faint whispering feedback loop of the description of the position and vivid details of the characters' subsequent mutual implosions.

_God bless fiction writers._

All sense of time has completely gone pear-shaped but it can't have been more than 5 minutes since he slid into her the right way and already this is the most intense thing they've experienced together. They've given each other amazing orgasms before. This is not that. They've had quickies before, fast hard couplings borne of desperate hunger for one another. This is not that.

This is a flash burn of a bottle rocket landing in a gunpowder factory and it's about to go off.

"Shit... Red... I'm gonna-" Cobalt blue nails dig sharply into the meat of his thigh, as a grounding point of contact and to spur him on where she knows words will fail her. His hips snap into a new gear and pound her for seconds that spin into eternity until she bows her spine and screams at the ceiling like her soul is leaving her body. The shock waves fling him over the edge and he sweeps back like a tsunami getting ready to attack a shoreline before crashing with a deafening leonine roar.

The aftershocks don't stop for a long while, tight rolling shudders and full body clenches sending tears leaking from the corners of her squeezed shut eyelids, Rio sliding over her but unable to move until her body releases him. It is hands down the best orgasm ( **orgasms** , slurs her stupefied consciousness) of her life; the loss of her vocal cords to orgasmic overload is worth it. Rio eventually takes advantage of the small delay between twitches to ease out of her, collapsing beside her and collecting the scattered pieces of himself before reaching for Beth. Every subsequent touch - no matter how small - sets off another wave, too much for her to handle, so for a while they just lie there, his side pressed to her back, breathing unevenly as the slick sweat turns clammy and starts bonding them together.

He recovers first, at least enough to feel his legs again, shaky as they are when he pushes to stand and stumbles to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and wet a washcloth with warm water. Beth is still shivering, body racked with residual sexual tectonics. She flinches a bit when his fingers land butterfly soft at her ankle, but between Rio's soothing voice and a slow returning to reality, she manages to relax while he wipes her down with heartstopping tenderness, leaving her to air-dry before climbing back in and gently gathering her to him.

"That one... is  **definitely**  going on the agenda." Beth's husky giggle fades softly against his skin as sleep drags her down and waits impatiently for Rio to follow.

* * *

 

She doesn't tell Annie for fear her little sister will actually go find someone to try it with and disappear from the face of the planet for the next few weeks. But she does pass it on to Ruby, explaining the mechanics in whispered detail while Ruby's already expressive eyes go so wide they threaten to leave her skull.

Sara and Lil Money stay the next weekend at Beth's house. Tuesday morning Stan sends her a gift basket and a shakily written thank you card, which Beth reads with a smile as she sips her coffee.

Friday can't get come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure it's a good sign when my girlfriends act as my proofreading guinea pigs and end up going "I hate you" as they run for the door to go home and test it.  
> *Update* going by the texts I received later in the day, I'm loved once more. ;D Hope you like it.  
> Kudos and comments feed my writer's soul... and make nice bribes for the Inspiration Fairy.


End file.
